


Double Team Supreme

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's a little uptight, and Ling and Winry want to change that. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Team Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) \- kinkmeme _[Fullmetal Alchemist] Winry/Ed/Ling: Ed needs persuading about this three-way business, but luckily, they are totally up to the task._  
> 

No. No way. It didn't even make sense. Okay, so he could sort of figure out the logistics, but not the reasonings - it didn't make any fucking sense to _him_. They kept persisting.

"Ed, don't you want to show me a good time?"

Of course he did. He _did not_ want that good time to include anyone else, least of all, not with anyone as annoying as Ling. Fuck, he was even trying to mooch Ed's love interests now. He wanted to tell him to fuck off, go find your own lay. Instead, all he managed was gritting his teeth and glaring. Then he turned to Winry and said, "Of course, Winry, but-"

"Then it would make sense to let Ling join us!" She moved over to wrap an arm around Ling's shoulder, pulling the bastard closer to her and waving at him with her other hand like Ed couldn't already see he was there. "You see, Ling, unlike the both of us, has done this before-"

" _Winry!_ "

"And has a far better idea of what feels good than what we do. This is one area where textbook knowledge only goes so far, Ed. Trust me."

What the fuck was _that_ supposed to mean? "Winry, but-"

"And Ling says that there are so many," she paused to blush for a second - thank fuck that she still had the decency to blush - "Pleasure centers on a woman's body, that there's no way one person could access them all at the same time."

"There's probably a reason for that, Winry. Your brain would go into some sort of overload. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Shit, that shy smile of hers clearly said that she did. Who wanted to be so overwhelmed by, uh, pleasurable feelings that they were reduced to a pile of goo afterwards? And how the fuck does Ling get off excusing his intrusion on the premise that he had more experience than Ed? How did any of them know how much experience anyone had. For all they knew, Ed had bagged more chicks than Ling ever could.

It was at this point that Ed started to realize that it was quite possible that Ling possessed far more practical knowledge on these matters than he did. Ed hadn't exactly been concentrating his studies in this area or anything. But that didn't mean he was clueless either! He could make Winry feel good, he was sure of that much. Shit, they'd been making out in closets all week. She wouldn't keep doing it with him if she didn't like it, right?

"Winry, _no_."

She flashed wide, blue eyes at him, all glistening and round and sad and, fuck-

"How about someone else? There's got to be someone else," Ed pleaded.

"No, Ed," she said sternly, and then in a much smaller voice, "I want it to be Ling."

Ling smiled smugly, then wrapped his arm over Winry's shoulders and squeezed her to him a bit. That fucking piece of shit.

"But why?" Ed asked. If she could just give him a good reason _why_ , maybe he'd consider it. Maybe. Probably not though, but he was willing to at least listen. He really, really wanted to do this with Winry, and he was starting to care less and less about the exact details of the affair so long as they got to do...stuff.

"Because I trust him, and he's your friend. You wouldn't want some random stranger with us, would you?"

"He is _not_ my friend!"

Ling finally said something. "Ed, you saved my life. Of course we're friends. Besides, I owe you a debt now, and I'd like to repay-"

"You're damn right you owe me!" They'd taken him to the restaurant so he could eat, not so they could fund a gorgefest large enough to feed an entire village. Not to mention all the damage to city property that the fight with his little cronies had caused. "Pay up, mooch!"

"Ed, of course you know I have no money to repay you, but I can help you with this. Let me pay you back."

Ling was so going to get an automail fist to the fucking face as soon as he got his arm back. He realized he should probably verbalize this thought, seeing how Ling apparently had no idea how thin the ice he was treading. He was still hanging all over Winry and so help him-

Winry bounced forward and wrapped her arms around Ed's neck, pressing her hips into Ed's as she gave him those doe eyes right up close and personal. "Please?"

She was scratching the back of Ed's head lightly, beneath the part where his braid met his scalp. She was also rubbing herself against him, which felt _really_ good - see? they didn't need Ling for this - and then she pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Please, Ed?" She accentuated his name with a particularly pleasing wiggle of her hips. He'd pretty much forgotten all about Ling the moment she started rubbing him there, except when he looked up, Ling's stupid, squinty face was hovering right over her shoulder and smiling at him.

Before Ed could decide whether to ignore him or punch him with his left arm instead (he could always hit him again later), Ling started kissing the side of Winry's neck. Winry moaned, low in her throat, and arched back into Ling, pressing her hips firmly against Ed's. Woah.

Not to be outdone or ignored, Ed ground against her and kissed the other side of her neck, creeping up her jawline and grazing his teeth over the hollow of her throat. She made that noise again, that small sensual cry that sent shivers up his spine, and then her fingers latched onto his hair and pulled a little. It didn't hurt though. In fact, it actually felt kind of cool, and he found himself wanting to up the ante and get her to do it again, only maybe a little harder.

So he opened his mouth a bit to lick along her jawbone, and it was going really well until he felt the brush of fingertips against his chest. Winry's hands were still in his hair. He pulled back to tell him off, but then Winry cried out again, and Ed realized Ling was teasing her nipple through her shirt. He bristled at the thought, but the sounds she was making were so arousing, he couldn't concentrate long enough to do anything about it.

Ed tried to lean back a bit so he could attend to her other breast, but found it hard to keep his balance minus one arm (and hell, he wasn't about to move his hips back, not when she kept rubbing him like _that_ ). Instead he leaned forward, doing his best to ignore Ling's hand between them and scratched dull fingernails over her scalp. She turned her chin down and rubbed her cheek against Ed's, then buried her face somewhere in the space above his flesh shoulder. The way her hips felt against his, the way her fingers tangled into his hair - fuck, he was so hard now. Did Ling really need to be here?

Then Ling withdrew his hand and started doing something else with them. He couldn't tell what, but Winry obviously liked it. She kept wriggling and making little noises under her breath as she nosed Ed's neck. Ed leaned down to kiss her neck again and clonked foreheads with Ling. Shit, if that wasn't a mood killer, Ed didn't know what was. Except it totally didn't affect anything: he was still hard as a rock. He did not want to think about Ling or his situation. That would be weird.

Ling seemed to take the hint and left her neck open for Ed to attend to, which he then did. He dropped little kisses all over, reveling in the feel of his lips against the goosebumps that were cropping up. Ed used his hand to tilt her head a bit further to the side as he made his way lower, opening up her collar bone for him to lave over. He was doing a pretty good job of things until her arms raised up, and by virtue forced him back from her. He whined a bit before he could stop himself, and then he realized what was going on: Ling was taking off her shirt. _Ling was taking off her shirt!_

"Winry?" Ed needed to know she was really okay with this. Really, he had no issue kicking Ling out if she'd changed her mind at all.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any panties, Ed."

Wait, what? It felt like all the blood had drained out of his head. He felt kind of fuzzy, and his skin was suddenly hypersensitive (and his cock was throbbing in his pants. That was very much on the forefront of noticeable sensations). But back to the underwear thing, was that true?

Ed took his hand from her hair and tentatively, his whole arm shaking, touched it to the outside of her thigh. He slid his fingertips a few inches up her leg and then stopped, gulping. Why was his mouth so dry all of a sudden?

"Go ahead," she whispered huskily, placing one of her hands over his and guiding it up under her skirt, all the way up to her hip. Yep, there definitely hadn't been anything other than skin there. That was awesome.

He pulled his face back a bit to look at her: face flushed prettily, smiling coyly, but with a devious smirk in her big eyes. And shirtless. He would have to thank Ling for that later, but for now, his hand was up her skirt, and she wasn't wearing any underwear. This required further investigation.

Slowly, he reached his hand around to cup the curve of her ass. Definitely still no underwear. Definitely, very, _very_ hot. Fuck. He squeezed his hand gently, and she bucked her hips forward in response. These were favorable results. He decided it was worth a second trial. He squeezed again, and this time she pressed firmly against him and held herself there, grabbing his face and kissing him hard as she did so. Success!

Things were going really well until Winry suddenly stopped kissing him and tensed all over, crying out loudly. Ed opened his eyes to see Ling wink at him from behind Winry. Fucking Ling. Ed could feel Winry's legs clamp shut, and then she was grabbing Ed's shoulders for balance as she slowly parted her knees, eyes closed. She was moving her hips back away from Ed's. What the fuck?

He risked a glance down and couldn't see anything. Winry leaned further forward, bending at the waist and pushing her hips back. Then he could see: Ling had one hand wrapped around her side - playing with her nipple still? - and the other was somewhere between her legs. Ed was not happy with this.

Ed slid his hand down the outside of her hip and then - oh shit, was he really about to do this? - to the inside of her thigh. He reached up until he felt her against his finger tips, hot and wet, and then he felt what Ling was doing. Oh.

Ling had parted her labia - that sounded so clinical, even in his head - and was stroking over the opening of her vagina with his his middle finger. Or at least that's what it felt like. It was sort of hard to tell without looking.

"Ed, here," he said, placing his other hand over Ed's and putting it over her clitoris. "Rub that."

"I know what to do, Ling," he spat. He would never tell him that he'd never quite done this before. It seemed straight forward enough, though, right? The clitoris was a whole bundle of nerves, it made sense. He'd read articles from a few Aerugan scientists about the female anatomy. He didn't want to fuck things up with Winry, of course. That's why he'd checked all those books (and done his best to hide things from Al. He so didn't need any mocking from his younger brother over it).

He started rubbing his fingers in a circle, pressing lightly. Ling's hand left his, which was good because he was getting really creeped out by it being there, and then she was moaning and clutching Ed's belt.

"Harder, Ed," she breathed out. He could feel his face flushing, and he looked away before Ling could give him any looks or make any comments. He promptly pressed a bit harder against her. "Harder, Ed," she whined. Shit, how hard was he supposed to press? He added more pressure, and she made this guttural sound that vaguely reminded him of someone choking, but it seemed like she was enjoying herself, so he kept going.

Just as he was starting to feel more confident about things, the game changed yet again. This time, it was Winry clawing at his belt buckle that disrupted the flow. He couldn't find any reason to complain about this, except that it would be weird for Ling to see his dick. He could get over that, though, since hopefully it would mean Winry was doing things with his dick. The kinds of things that would make him forget about mooching princes from weird, foreign places that liked to intrude upon other people's personal space.

She tore the belt open and made extremely quick work of his pant zipper. It was almost a bit disconcerting, the ease with which she undressed him, but then it was sort of her job to undress people, wasn't it? Boy, did that ever sound wrong. He was glad he hadn't said that out loud. She yanked the waist of his pants down roughly, and he staggered a little, losing his rhythm with his hand.

He widened his stance to keep from falling over, and then her hands were on his erection and he lost track of everything for a few long moments.

"Like this, Ling?"

What. The. Fuck. What the fuck was she asking him for-

"Yep, like that," Ling chirped from behind her.

He shot Ling the most scathing look he could muster and then - oh shit. Her mouth moved over his cock, dragging closed lips down the bottom of his shaft and then back up again so she could take him in her mouth. She took only the head in, but damn it felt _so good_ , and he could've kissed Ling for telling her about this.

He grabbed the back of her arm and squeezed, trying to hold back the shouts that were threatening to escape him. She teased him with her tongue, dipping her head to take just a little bit more of him inside her mouth before pulling back and popping off the end with a loud suck.

"So I keep doing that?"

"For now, yes."

Ed was too far gone to realize Ling had answered for him, but he couldn't care less anymore so long as she kept doing _that_.

The next time Ed opened his eyes, he realized that Ling had removed Winry's bra. He was not very happy that Ling was doing all of the removing of clothes, but then he'd been having trouble getting her bra unhooked, and with one arm he knew he'd never have a chance. Best not to mull over the minor things, and quite honestly it was pretty hard to mull over anything with Winry doing things to him with her mouth like she was. He couldn't even spare the brain cells to wonder if she'd done this before or not. Well, maybe enough cells to acknowledge the thought, but not to form a hypothesis. It didn't really matter though. Winry's mouth was a wonderful, wonderful thing.

Ed let himself get lost in her ministrations. The way she teased her tongue into the slit of his cock, the way her hands held onto its base for balance, all of it felt more amazing than he'd thought it could. Ed snapped back to reality when she removed herself from him to claw his hips and cry loudly.

Ed focused himself and saw that Ling was now pumping his arm between her legs. Obviously Winry was enjoying this very much. So much so, that she could no longer do things to Ed. This was a problem.

"Ling-"

"Ed," Winry panted. "The condoms. They're in my toolbox." Why did that not surprise him?

"You want me to get them?"

"No, I just wanted you to know they were there." Huh? What did she want? "Go get them, Ed! Now!"

Right. Condoms. He'd only ever put one on once before, and it was by himself in a hotel bathroom. Strictly a practice run, to make sure he could do it right. Of course they'd made him sit through the explanation at the military hospital when he'd gone for his physical exam, but he really hadn't paid much attention to the doctor because it was embarrassing and stupid and why did they need to talk about that in the military? It's not like guys were doing much fucking in the dorms. They made people share rooms. You couldn't exactly bring a girl back or anything.

Painfully he broke away from her to rifle through her toolkit. It was kind of awkward waddling around with his pants around his knees and his dick all hard and out there for everyone to see, but he persevered and did it anyway. Luckily she had left it open right on the countertop, and even more lucky, she had left the condoms right near the top in their own little tray. How many should he grab? There were five here. He opened one and started rolling it over himself. It was slightly less silly doing this as he faced the wall, he decided. Should he grab one for Ling? They both weren't going to, well, stick it in her at the same time, were they? He was ashamed to admit to himself that he really wasn't sure of the game plan here. Not in this amount of detail, anyway.

"Um, Winry? How many are we gonna need here?" Shit, he could feel Ling's laughter without even looking.

"One for both of you, right?" she asked.

Ed opened his eyes and watched as she turned to look at Ling over her shoulder, her hands on her knees as she was bent over. At least he wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"I'm fine, I don't need one," Ling responded.

" _Oh yes you do if you plan on doing anything!_ " Winry shouted. Ha! This was a good development. Ed waddled back over and held out a condom wrapper to Ling. The mooch gave it a cursory look, then took it and smiled graciously and started opening. As he did this, Ed noticed that Ling kept glancing down at Ed's cock. What the hell? Oh wait, did he not know how to use one? Finally, something Ed could rub his face in.

Before Ed could make any comment, however, Winry was turning around and kneeling. She started to undo the sash at Ling's waist, and Ed tried very hard to bite his tongue. So far Ling had done nothing but contribute to Winry's and Ed's pleasure (his influence over the latter had been strictly indirect, as it should be _thank you very much_ , but he _had_ helped make things better), so if Winry wanted to do something for Ling, well, Ed wasn't about to compromise what was hopefully going to happen here just to complain about it.

Ling shrugged his jacket off as the last of his sash gave way. His pants fell down all the way to his ankles without any help. They were some weird pants. Ling was hard too, and Ed couldn't help but watch as Winry inspected Ling's junk with her hands. She licked the tip of it and then took him in her mouth. Ed clenched his fist and tried to pretend her mouth was over him again. That seemed to help things.

Ling whined, high pitched and keening, and when Ed dared to look again Winry had taken her mouth off of Ling and was reaching for the condom wrapper in his hand. Ed was pissed that the jerk wasn't going to have to embarrass himself after all, as she clearly was going to put it on for him. Oh well, this meant things were moving forward to the part where Ed finally got to have sex, and he was very much excited for that part.

Winry tossed the wrapper aside and held the condom to Ling. Then she paused. Did she not know either? She looked to Ed balefully, and instinctively he reached out to help her. Then he stopped. What. The. Hell. He was so not going to touch Ling like that. He'd better walk her through it then.

"So you take the condom and figure out which side is the inside. You'll know because the roll will be on the outside." She flipped it over and inspected it, then held it out for him to see. "There, like that. Now you pinch the tip of it and place it over his - junk." He was so eloquent sometimes. "Now roll it down." Wow, Ed couldn't believe he'd just done that. He hoped that Ling was sensible enough to keep this all on the down low. Probably not, though. Fuck.

They all just stayed there quietly for a moment: Ed staring at Winry, who was wearing nothing but her boots and skirt while kneeling on the floor (she had, really, really nice boobs. Why had he not taken her shirt off before?), Ling standing there with his pants around his ankles and looking a bit uncomfortable...someone needed to do something now. Right, Ed could take charge. Prove he didn't need any help with this.

He toed off his boots and shrugged his pants the rest of the way down, taking his socks off with them. Then he knelt on the floor next to Winry. She watched him carefully, maybe a bit nervously. If his own nerves were anything to go by, then she probably was nervous as hell. He reached for her, cupping her face and touching his forehead to hers. Then he pulled back to kiss her where their faces had touched. Then he kissed her lips, softly.

She moved forward into him, pressing herself against him and kissing him back hungrily. Ed couldn't help but wonder what the next step was. They were all certainly worked up already.

Then Ling appeared again, kneeling down with them and stroking Winry's hair with his hand as he kissed her ear. It was awfully fucking close to Ed's face.

As if sensing Ed's ire, Ling opened his eyes and peered at Ed playfully. Then he pulled back a bit and said, "Ed, you should sit down."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Ed," Winry commanded quietly. So he did.

"Now, Winry, you'll want to straddle his hips and come down from above."

Ed was not caring about the smug way Ling was commanding them around, or how he obviously knew a lot more about this than Ed did. All he cared about was how close Winry's boobs were to his face, and how right it felt to wrap his arm around her bare waist. Except he was totally going to fall over like this. Maybe he'd better sit against the wall?

"Wait, let me move back," Ed said, scooting himself over the floorboards a bit to reach the wall and settle his back against it. Thank fuck he didn't get a splinter. That would have really sucked.

Winry crawled over to him and placed her knees on either side of his hips. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers wrapped around his braid, and she was just beautiful. She smiled at him, then turned to look at Ling, who merely nodded to her. When she looked back at Ed, he could see everything in her eyes: the fear, the trust, the passion. He brushed his hand over her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her temple.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. Some of the pressure in his chest relieved itself. He pulled her face in to kiss her again, and she kissed him back eagerly. Then she turned her face away and looked down toward the floor, reaching down to line Ed up as she lowered herself a bit.

Ling swooped down and knelt behind her, putting his hands to her hips and helping her stay steady. "Just go slow," he told her.

She nodded again, and when her eyes met Ed's, she sank herself down onto him, bit by bit. That Ling was guiding her down did not bother him. That she squeezed and pulled his hair _really_ hard did not bother him at all. He had wanted this, dreamed about this - not with Ling, of course - and now it was finally here, and it felt _good_. Fuck, feeling her close around him like this, he had never felt anything like it. He knew now why so many soldiers seemed to talk about nothing else. It was amazing. But back to what bothered him. The only thing that bothered him about this was how easily he had been played, how easily he had consented to Ling's intrusion. Had Winry always controlled him so easily? He knew the answer to that before he even finished the question.

When she came all the way down with him fully seated inside of her, so he could feel her against his thighs and feel how tight she was around him, quivering, he decided he didn't really care if she controlled him so easily at all. Not if it meant things like this.

When Ling told him to wait, he did, just holding her to him as she shook and breathed deeply. When Ling came in and kissed her shoulders, Winry relaxed and Ed gave her a little smile. Somehow, this weird scenario seemed to be working, and he wasn't really minding any of the strange stuff anymore. This could prove to be very interesting, after all, in a good way. He was excited to keep moving forward, at any rate.

And if everything went well, maybe it was worth a second go? Any good experiment should be tested more than once, right?

Right. Maybe Ling wasn't such an annoying twit after all.

 

************

No. No way.

They were all in the same room again, the same room they'd stood in three years ago when things had gotten - heavy between them. Winry and Ling stood in nearly the exact same spot as the first time: his arm over her shoulders and hers around his back. He was only about 12 feet taller now, more muscled and with a tattoo on the back of his hand. Winry was taller too, though not as much, her curves had filled out, and her skin was now perpetually tanned. That last bit was a product of living in Rush Valley, for sure. They both were flashing sad, puppy eyes at him: round and big and blue, and narrow and dark and tilted.

"Ed, please?" Winry asked, batting those eyes at him.

"No."

"Please?" Ling begged, and it was definitely Ling here now.

"No. Where is she, by the way?" It wasn't like him to travel without her. He might have wondered if something had happened to her, except she was apparently the Ninja That Would Never Die, and incidentally, The Ninja That Always Threatened To Beat His Ass.

"Ah, Al took her out for some dessert after Ling started sharing some stories from your travels together." Winry blushed. So he told her _those_ stories, then.

"Where's Greed?"

"When he heard you were stopping in, he promptly retired for the night." Ling waved his hand casually. "He's getting tired now, you know." Ed figured that to mean the Stone was beginning to wear out, and with no crazed Homunculus wacko to replace it, either.

"The answer's still _no_."

Winry bounced over and draped herself over him, pressing her chest against his and rubbing her hips suggestively. He wasn't sixteen anymore, that wouldn't work so easily. A man had to have self control, and that meant not jumping into the sack every time his girlfriend and his former shag begged him to. And not at the same time, that was a one time deal.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Ed, I'm not wearing any underwear." That was hot, but he was more disciplined than that.

Then Ling wrapped his long arms around them both and whispered in Ed's other ear, "I'm not wearing any either." Like that was a fucking surprise, but his cock still twitched and sprang to life.

Was he really such an easy mark?


End file.
